


Darkest Part of Me

by blackrose_17



Series: Whumptober Time [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Hurt Tim Drake, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Dick Grayson, Possessive Jason Todd, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Cassandra Cain, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Feels, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Tim has been estranged from the Batfamily for a while now it isn't until Tim is kidnapped that they finally notice that Tim has slipped away from them. Dick and Jason have denied the fact that Tim is their soulmates but it would seem another bares Tim's marks that of the legendary Winter Soldier himself, Bucky Barnes. Old hurts and actions must be addressed as Dick and Jason set to prove they want Tim in their life while Bruce grapples with the fact that he let his son drift so far away from him, all the while keeping Tim out of the hands of the man behind Tim's kidnapping and Talia's schemes.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Jane Foster, Cassandra Cain/Cassie Sandsmark, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Connor Kent/Peter Parker, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Harley Keener/Bart Allen, Helena Bertinelli/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tim Drake, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Sam Wilson, Koriand'r/Brunhilde, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Pietro Maximoff/Roy Harper, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/James "Bucky" Barnes, Wanda Maximoff/Raven (DCU)
Series: Whumptober Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950940
Comments: 11
Kudos: 148
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at Whumptober and will be featuring different prompts from the challenge. I plan on finishing this story for the challenge. I seem to have an addiction to writing Tim with Bucky. So I hope you enjoy this.

Timothy Drake-Wayne hated the feel of handcuffs around his wrist, even more so when he was in his civilian form. His feet hung inches above the floor and his arms burned from where he was hanging from the chains tied around the rafters and with his eyes blindfolded he was left only with his other senses.

"Ahh, at last, our guest awakes. I was afraid that my men had been too rough on you." A male voice broke the silence that had been consuming the room.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Tim couldn't place the voice, it wasn't one of Gotham's Rogues or someone he had fought with Young Justice or the Titans.

"Someone Mister Wayne that holds your fate in my hands." The voice grew closer and before Tim knew what was happening he felt a hand run across his lower lip, "You are such a pretty thing I can see why he chose to protect you and you alone. I bet I could fetch a pretty penny for you." The voice purred.

Pulling his head back Tim did his best to get away from the touch, "I have no clue who you are talking about." There was no way that this man was talking about anyone from the Bat-family since he had saved Bruce from being lost in the timeline he hadn't worked with the Bats for two years after the last time that Damian called him unwanted and had no place in the family and no one, not Dick or Bruce who were there and heard every piece of venom Damian hurled at him Tim had finally gotten a clue he wasn't a Wayne and that was fine with him. He was used to being unwanted the only ones who wanted him were Cass, Kon, Bart and Cassie along with the other Young Justice members.

A feeling of dread filled Tim this man could be using him to get to one of them. _'Please not them. I can't lose Kon or Bart again.'_

"I can see that mind of yours whirling and I could so easily put your mind at ease but I'm not going to. You are even prettier when worrying about those you love." The man closed the distance between them and whispered in his ear, "So I am going to leave you here alone in the dark fearing for which of those you care for that I am going to use you to bring them to me."

Before Tim could say anything a pair of lips crashed onto his and Tim wanted to throw up in disgust.

"Such a responsive thing. Oh, maybe I will keep you after you help me get what I want."

Tim was thankful when the footsteps retreated and the sound of the door opening and closing followed by the sounds of locks he spat trying to get rid of the taste in his mouth. Now he needed to work out how to get free and find out who he loves was in danger.

* * *

"That was not part of our deal." A dangerous woman's voice filled the air.

"Of course not my dear Talia but I have decided that we need to change our agreement. I will still give you the Winter Solider but I want Timothy Drake in exchange."

Talia Al Ghul hated the man in front of her but she needed the Hydra's legendary weapon under her control and the key to getting him was Timothy Drake-Wayne the Robin that her father was so obsessed over. "My father will not like that he has laid claim to Tim as his heir." It burned something deep within her to know that this nobody had replaced Damian as the next in line to the Al Ghul legacy.

"Let Ra come. Not even Batman has noticed that his son is missing. I will have Timothy hidden away before anyone knows that he is missing including your father."

It took everything in her not to roll her eyes, this man was overconfident and she knew it would lead to his downfall. _'Still, if it will get Timothy out of the way then it will be worth it. Then once again Damian will be next in line.'_ "Very well I agree with your new terms but not until I have the Winter Solider in my grasp."

"Agreed my dear Talia." The smile that appeared on the man's face was pure evil and for a moment Talia once again wondered if she had made a deal with the devil.

* * *

Connor Kent aka Kon knew something was wrong he couldn't find Tim's heartbeat, since he learned what had happened to Tim while he had been "dead" Kon had made it his mission to keep an ear open for Tim always listening to his heartbeat but now he couldn't hear it.

"Connor, what is wrong?" Bart knew that look in his friend's eyes something was very wrong.

Connor's next words filled him with horror, "I can't find Tim."

Bart was certain that his heart had stopped beating, they couldn't lose Tim. "What do we do? We can't call the Bats Tim hasn't talked to them in six months." Bart didn't bother to hold back his contempt for Tim's former family. Not once had they reached out to him even Gar and Raven had given up on them doing so and Bart knew how much that had hurt they had been friends with Dick for so long.

"We could call him," Connor suggested they knew that they had little choice and if anyone could find Tim it would be him.

Bart couldn't see a flaw in Connor's suggestion, "Alright but you are the one who gets to tell him that Tim is missing. I like living too much."

"I ALREADY DIED! I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT AGAIN!" Connor shouted.

Crossing his arms over his chest Bart glared at his friend, "So did I and like you, I am in no hurry to do so again."

The two best friends glared at one another this was a stalemate and neither one would blink first.

"Well, it is a good thing neither of you needs to call me."

Twirling to face the new voice Connor wasn't at all surprised that the two newcomers had managed to sneak upon them. There standing in the doorway was two of the deadliest people alive Cassandra Cain aka Black Bat and James "Bucky" Barnes aka the Winter Solider himself and neither one looked happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I have been focused on finishing up all my big bangs due at the end of this month but once I have them done I will be doing my best to finish this story.   
> This was written for the second day prompt kidnapping.

There are few people who can read body language the way that Cassandra could and she knew that her little brother was hurting. That was why Tim had distanced himself from the others. He carried deep scars over the fact that two of the three who bore his soul marks one had tried to kill him and the other had turned his back on him when he needed him the most.

Out of everybody in their family, Cassandra was the only one Tim had trusted to show his soul marks to.

She had met the third, she was one of the few who Tim trusted the name of his third soulmate to. The others were Connor, Cassie and Bart. It always made Cass happy that her brother had people he could truly trust and that love and cared for him.

So when Tim disappeared Cass was worried, she knew that Tim would disappear time from time when he had to go undercover for a mission but he still made sure that she and his friends knew he would be gone. Plus they had a lunch date and there was no way that Tim would forget that, he would have contacted her if he had something that couldn't wait but he didn't.

So she went to the manor, she knew that Tim had stopped considering it home but Cass held out hope that someone from their family might know where he is.

Dick's face lit up at the sight of Cassandra in the manor, "Cass!" Wasting no time he jumped down from the second floor and landing gracefully he gathered his sister up in a hug.

Cass sank into Dick's hugs while Tim will always be her favourite brother and filled her with warmth when he hugged her there was no denying that Dick gave the best hugs out of all of them. "I miss you, big brother."

Pulling back Dick beamed at his sister, "I missed you too and not that I am not happy to see you but what is with the surprise visit?"

Tilting her head Cass studied her brother, "Not surprise Tim knew I was coming. Tim not meet me. He here?"

A pang of something flashed in Dick's eyes and Cass knew that the bond between Dick and Tim hadn't been the same since Damian came and Tim seemed to be cast aside for the youngest of the Wayne children. Things only got more strained when Dick refused to believe Tim that Bruce was alive and Tim went out on his own, Cass was the only one who truly knows what happened to Tim on his journey to save Bruce.

"Sorry, Cass I haven't seen him." Dick couldn't remember the last time that he had spoken to Tim outside of their masked selves.

"Don't ask me about the pretender I haven't talked to him for a while," Jason added as he came out of the kitchen where he had been helping out Alfred, slowly he had found his way back into the family.

Bruce and Damian joined them drawn by Dick's announcement that Cassandra was here.

Letting out a scoff Damian crossed his arms over his chest, "It is just typical Drake, he does it all the time. Of course, no one would mind if he stayed gone for good this time."

A long suffering, "Damian," came from Dick but that was all.

Cass felt rage on behalf of Tim, this wasn't the first time that Damian had said such insults towards her little brother and she was tired of it, especially when no one else seemed to speak up and tell Damian enough was enough.

"Little brother love. Stop abusing him." Cass growled out.

Everyone stared at Cassandra they saw the anger and protectiveness in her eyes.

Wanting to calm everyone down Dick raised his hands, "Cass, Damian didn't mean it and Tim is an adult he has learned to live with Damian's comments after all he is still a child and is still learning."

Cass's dark eyes narrowed, "Tim still bothered. Words hurt leave deep scars. I raised like Damian, I learn why can't he? Why defend him and hurt Tim? Do you not love Tim?"

Dick found that he couldn't answer Cass he knows that things had been strained between him and Tim for a while and he never wanted it to seem like he didn't love Tim, he did deeply. "Damian is still learning and he has changed quite a bit."

"No. He not treat us the way he treats Tim. It stops." Cass would no longer let them hide behind that excuse as she turned her gaze onto Damian, "Hurt Tim you still do, until learn you not my brother."

Damian could only stare at Cassandra no one had dared to call him out on his treatment of Drake but her. "Why do you defend him? The rest as has Drake realized that he has no place in this family and that he is not wanted or needed. We are better off without him."

No one said anything all of them were used to Damian's comments about Tim and as the silence grew Cassandra found herself growing angrier, "I find Tim without you. Get other to help. One who cares about Tim," twirling on her heel Cassandra left the manor with a slamming of the door.

Moments passed as the others stared at the closed door before Jason let out a low whistle, "Wow I do not want to be you brat or you Dickie you managed to piss off one of the deadliest person alive. I can't say it was nice knowing the two of you." Shaking his head Jason walked off.

Looking at his youngest son Bruce knows that Damian and Tim had their issues but he had thought they had learned to get along but hearing Damian's remarks and seeing how Cassandra responded to them he realized he had missed something big, crossing his arms over his chest Bruce stared at Dick and Damian. "I think it is time that you both told me what happened while I was lost. The whole story this time, not the vague version you gave me when I returned." 

There was no missing the Batman growl in Bruce's voice letting out a sigh Dick ran his hand through his hair he had known this was coming but how could he explain that his actions caused Tim to go off on his own with no aid from anyone because they followed Dick's lead and turned their back on a teen grieving for all those he had lost.

* * *

Tam Fox wasn't at all surprised when Cassandra Cain- Wayne was waiting for her in Tim's office. "I take it you have had no luck in finding Tim?"

Shaking her head Cass responded, "Not at home or nest or manor."

Tam like Cassandra knew that Tim considered San Francisco with his home, not Gotham. "I don't like this. Tim would have told us if he was going undercover." Tim had promised that he would let Tam and Cassandra know because he trusted them to have his back.

"I go see James. He helps me find Tim." Cassandra decided.

"Good. If anyone can find our missing bird it is you and James and if Tim has been taken then they deserve the full wrath of Black Bat and the Winter Soldier." Tam didn't have an ounce of pity for those who sought to harm Tim.

* * *

Few people could sneak up on the Winter Soldier and even fewer that Winter respected the woman standing before him was one of them and he wasn't at all surprised that she managed to get into the Avenger Tower unseen until she appeared in the living room where they were all hanging out.

"Holy hell! Where the hell did she come from?" Clint Barton demanded as he tossed his popcorn in the air.

"If she wanted you dead you would be." Bucky drawled out as he climbed to his feet, he knew it had to be important if she came here.

"That is not at all reassuring snowflake," Tony commented around Steve's bulk when his overprotective soulmate had moved to stand in front of him.

"It wasn't meant to be." Bucky adored Tony he was good for Steve. "What is up Cass?"

"Tim missing. Think kidnapped."

Ice gripped Bucky's heart at Cassandra's words, his soulmate was in danger. "Tell me everything you know."


End file.
